Multiverse Adventures staring Fox Jenkins
by bryan.nguyen911
Summary: A guy name Fox Jenkins is granted special powers to travel the multiverse and protect it, but what will he face on his adventures. And will he defeat an upcoming evil? Find out on Fox's adventure thought the multiverse where he meets characters from cartoons, anime, T.V shows, Movies, and. Video Games. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure Begins**

My name is Fox Jenkins, I'm in high school, I only have one arm from a car accident, and I get bullied a lot, that is until one day, I met him

"Wow, what a horrible Day." I told myself.

"I bet tomorrow will be even worse."

"Don't worry, I can make your life better." A mysterious male voice whispered out into my ear.

"Who's there?" I asked in a shocked way.

"Just me." A red orb told me.

"Who the fuck are you!" I freaked out.

"I am Multi you're new trusty multiverse dimension traveler." the red orb told me.

"What?" I asked myself.

"You have been chosen to become a dimension traveler to save the multiverse." Multi Told me.

"And I your guide will help you though out you're journey."

"But first"

Then a flashing light flew into my face, and as it was over, I realized I was a bit different. I had light green skin, elf like ears, golden hair, blue eyes, and a mechanical cyborg claw shot arm type thing. I was also wearing jade green pants, and metallic gray and golden boots.

"OH my god! Did you just turn me into a green Elf?!" I yelled out.

"No I turned you into a dimension elf, so you can travel through multiple worlds." Multi told me.

"Ok, so how does that work?" I asked Multi.

Then under my feet, a blue and red portal opened up and then I fell into it as Multi came with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Multiverse city **

As I was falling into the portal, I realized I was kind of like a skydiver falling off an airplane.

"Are you Insane?!" I shouted at Multi.

"Don't worry Fox, were heading to a place I know off." Multi told me.

"But where are we going to?" I asked Multi.

"To multiverse city." Multi told me.

Then we landed in a place that kind of looked like a Dojo, but then I realized we were in Multiverse city when I looked out the window.

"What with all of these characters from all sorts of Media?" I asked Multi.

"Well this is where all characters from Cartoons, Anime, Video Games, and Movies go to." Multi explained.

"I should also explain why you're here."

"Why." I asked Multi.

"Because, you were sent to ask people if they needed any help or save them from upcoming Enemies." Multi explained.

"Also take this sword with you to protect you're self."

After Multi had taught me on how to use a sword I was given, I kept it so I could protect myself from the dangers of this world. Also we decided to go outside to look around to see what was there for us.

"So, do you recognize some of these characters?" Multi asked me.

"Kind of, but I'm not sure we should talk to them." I told Multi.

"Are you sure, you can make new friends on your adventure." Multi told me.

"You're right, I might need some support on my adventures though the Multiverse." I replied back to Multi.

"But what can we do?"

"I suggest we check the daily news." Multi suggested.

"Why check the news?" I replied.

"So we can know what is happening." Multi explained.

"Ok, let see what is going on today." I told myself.

When I grabbed the newspaper, I read it until it read:

"**Yokai academy Twisted**!"

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"That place has been distorted!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Multi told me.

"Let's go save Yokai Academy!"

"Alright, it's Adventure Time!" I shouted out as everyone started staring at me and Multi.

"Um, wrong series Fox." Multi told me.

"Oh, sorry Multi." I apologized.

"But anyways how do we get to yokai academy?" I asked Multi.

"You can teleport you there." Multi explained.

"Ok, but how do I teleport?" I asked Multi.

"Just think of the place you want to go to, and you will there." Multi explained to me.

"Ok, I'll try." I told Multi.

As I thought about Yokai academy, a blue flash of light surrounded me as I began to teleport to Yokai academy.

"Alright he we go!" I shouted out as the area around me became the place I was going to.

Then all of a sudden I was at Yokai Academy. But, there was something wrong about this place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Distortion Academy**

**(Distortion World - Pokémon Platinum Music Extended)**

All of Yokai Academy was turned into something that looked like the reverse world that Girantina lives in. Some pieces of land were floating with no gravity, Red orbs of water surrounded the place that use to be the sea, and some trees were flying, the sky was blue and yellow and not normal, the academy was bigger than it normally was, and there even Blue Wyverns flying everywhere. But the most werid thing was, where were the main characters of this area?

"Holy crap, this looks like something out of a surrealism." I shuttered.

"It also looks a bit creepy." Multi added in.

"Yeah, I bet we don't have to fight those Blue Dragons that are flying around." I said.

As we leaped towards the academy, the gravity was low, and the platforms that leaded to the academy were just tiny islands. But the question that still lied in my head was, where was the main cast?

"I kind of feel like I'm in some sort of Nightmarish realm." I told Multi.

"Yeah, but do you hear something?" Multi replied back.

"It sound like someone being…..Huh!" I replied and then noticed.

"RAPED!" both of us then both yelled out.

We leaped as fast as we could to the tower, and when we got there we saw a naked pink haired girl with purple blank eyes and a hair clip that looked like a bat on her hair being raped by an Orc in a black mask. I'm was sure she was in some sort of mind control spell so I just rushed in, broke the cage, stabbed the Orc when he tried to attack me and then freed the girl, but she was still horny.

"Not bad." Multi told me.

"But can you check to see if she is ok."

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I want sex!" was all that she could say.

"I think that bat hair pin on the head is causing the mind control." Multi explained to me.

"Alright I'm going to take that thing off now."

As soon as I took off the bat shaped hair pin, I realized her eyes turned blood red, and I knew that she was back to normal.

"What happened, and why am I naked?" She asked me as she snapped out of the mind control.

"You were being raped by an Orc and I just killed him and rescued you from being impregnated." I answered.

"I was raped!" she yelled out.

"Whoa calm down Moka, I'm sure we can help you." Multi told Moka.

"Wait how did you know her name?" I asked Multi.

"I know every character from everything." He answred.

"But let's not waste our time and find the others."

As Me, Moka and Multi went through Yokai academy which was now a giant fortress, we managed to find the others. For example, we found Mizore, being raped by a sex machine, then we found Kumuru and Yukari being whipped by two Orcs, and we finaly we found Ruby gagged and being raped by an Orc.

"Looks like were missing two more people?" Multi told me.

"Ok, but where could the other two be at?" I asked myself.

"I think there at the top of the tower?" Moka stated.

As soon as I heard that, I started running up to the top floor with Multi.

"Wait, before you go, take this with you." Moka said to me.

She gave me that looked like some sort of bow, but it had no string and had some hole in the center.

"It's an Energy Bow that might be useful." Multi explained to me.

"But how do I use it?" I asked until I heard Laughing.

As I got to the top of the tower, I saw some handsome young man with only a tunic on laughing about something when a storm was going on.

"At last now it's the Time to get rid of these two once and for all!" he yelled out.

**(Music stops)**

"Stop right there Ijuuin Kotaro!" Multi shouted out.

"You have gone too far now!"

"Yeah, do you think you can send this school into an alternate dimension?!" I added in.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot that someone would save this pitiful place from me." Kotaro told me.

"But now you will face the wrath of my pet Dragon, Rhodrolth!"

"Rho-dro what?" I asked myself.

Then we heard a loud roar of a larger meaner wyvern.

Next time Fox faces the Mutant Dragon Rhodrolth…


	4. Chapter 4

**Fox vs. Rhodrolth**

Then out of nowhere a blue Wyvern like creature with large wing shaped like a Noiverns, three toed Talons, and a Blue fire on the back of its head, a Yellow mane on its neck, and a Long tail with two spikes on the end.

"Oh my God!" I shuttered.

"First time facing a dragon."

It roared at me as it was the most fearsome creature in its world. But it could be easier than I thought it would be.

**Rhodrolth **

**The Mutant Dragon**

**(Battle! Giratina - Pokémon Platinum Music Extended)**

"Ok Fox let's see you face my Dragon." Kotaro yelled at me.

"Alright, let's do this!" I and Multi yelled out.

As I charged towards Rhodrolth, I took out my sword and I jumped up and tried to stab it, but then it dodged my attack at a really fast speed. Then I realized it had some sort of weak spot on the back, which was some sort of eye shaped sapphire.

Then as I tried to get on its back I was shocked by something from Rhodrolth's Body. Rhodrolth could use electricity like an electric eel as I fell of its back.

"Ok not the best idea fox, but how can I defeat it."

"Fox, I think you should try using you're arrows." Multi told me.

"Alright, but first time I use this weird Bow with no arrows." I said.

"Just put your fingers into the hole and pull it." Multi told me.

As I put my fingers into the hole of the bow, I realized I made an arrow made out of yellow energy.

"Oh, so that's how it works." I told myself.

As I let go of the arrow, I soon shot it at Rhodrolth who now fell to the roof as it was fainted there for some time.

"Now's your chance!" Multi shouted at me.

"Alright, here we go!" As I started running towards it as I got on its back as it soon woke up. Then it flew up in the air again, and then started to shake me off its back. Then I started stabbing at is Jewel as I was hang on with all my might. But as it fell from the sky I thought it was dead until it started flying again.

"Again really, how many times do I have to stab you?" I yelled at Rhodrolth.

As Rhodrolth started charging towards me again it started to shoot its blue fiery breathe at me. Well of course dragon breath fire, but not conduct electricity and breathe fire at the same time. I managed to dodge the Wyvern's blue flames, but as soon as it did that it trapped me in a vortex of fire.

"Oh great I screwed!" I thought to myself.

As Rhodrolth charged towards me again something unsuspecting happened. Moka, who I just saved and now dressed in the school uniform with her Rosario off came to help he defeat this thing and free Tsukune and Kodoka from that handsome boy Kataro. Moka this time had silver hair and red eyes which meant she was in her inner form.

"I thought you could some help." Moka told me.

As the blue flame vanished around me, told her,

"Yeah, thanks for helping me."

"But let's show this Dragon who's the real boss around here." Multi added in.

As we charged towards Rhodrolth, both me and Moka jumped as high as possible as we aimed for the Jewel on Rhodrolth's back.

"Know your place!" I and Moka both yelled as we both smashed the Jewel with the finishing blow.

**(Fyrus Clear Fanfare - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

As Rhodrolth started crying in pain it couldn't control its fiery breathe, it flew up high and then fell onto the ground as it died.

"No my Dragon!" Kataro cried out.

As he tried to escape, I managed to catch him before he jumped off the building.

"Do you have any last words before I send you to hell?" I asked him ferociously.

"No, I don't have anything to say to you but you will face him one day." He said.

As I stabbed him in the heart, he slowly vanished into smoke as he turned back into a bat.

"Well, looks like he won't be messing with us anymore." Moka told me and Multi.

Then suddenly, Tsukune and Kokoa woke up.

"What just happened?" Tsukune moaned.

Suddenly, I realized the Academy was reverting back to its normal look, and that meant that I had saved the place from certain doom.

Then I realized that the Dragons body exploded into blue shards and for some reason those shards became a piece of something.

**(Fused Shadow Get - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"What is it?" Moka asked me.

"It appear to be some sort of piece of a sword." I replied.

"You're right fox, it is a sword piece." Multi told me.

"So I will keep that for you until you find more pieces."

As soon as we got the sword piece, I was about to leave the academy.

"Wait, Fox!" Someone yelled out.

It was Moka, she probably wanted to congratulate me on saving the academy.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving us." She told me.

"Yeah, I would have been dead if you didn't help me." I replid.

"Yeah, Yokai academy will always remember you for what you did Fox." She told me.

"Thank you, Moka." I told her.

As I was about to think about Multiverse city, I teleported back into the room I was in when I first got there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery of the disappearing women**

It was a morning for me, and I usually hate Mondays like Garfield the cat. But today was going to be something extra unordinary.

"Geez, one week in multiverse city and I can't get any sleep" I moaned out.

"Don't worry Fox, I'm sure you will get used to it." Multi told me.

"Yeah right, let's check the news." I moaned out again.

As I turned on the TV, I the reporter today was saying something about the females disappearing for no reason. But that wasn't all, then a strange green tentacle came towards the reporter and then grabbing her by the leg and then that was it.

"What was that?" I asked Multi.

"I don't, know, but it sounds like something bad is happening," Multi explained.

"But how are we going to put a stop to this?" I asked Multi.

"Well, judging by the way that thing attack the news reporter, one will attack us right now." Multi explained.

Suddenly, a bunch of green tentacles game out of the window and I got out my sword ready to attack.

"I knew it!" Multi shouted out.

As I slice up one of the tentacles, it had retreated, and left one of its tentacle pieces behind.

"Whatever this is it's definitely some sort of abomination." I told Multi.

"We need to get this to someone who can analyze it." Multi explained.

"And I know someone who can help."

So when Multi teleported me to the guy, he wore an orange T-shirt, a black sock like hat, and blue shorts.

"Really, that's your scientist, Double D?" I asked Multi in frustration.

"He may not look like much. But he's really intelligent." Mulit explained.

"Ok, the sample you have found belongs to some sort of plant!" Double D explained.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting to fight some sort of Daisy?" I exclaimed.

"But where is this plant monsters?"

"According to my calculations, it's in the Multiverse city sewers." Double D explained to me.

"God damn it, it had to be the sewers!" I yelled out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Multiverse City Sewers**

As we entered the sewers of Multiverse city, we found out that the place was covered in vines.

"Wow, it looks like a Jungle in here." I said.

"Yeah, I brought my latest invention the Undoertron, and some explosives just in case if we stumble the source of this. "Double D explained.

Suddenly, some Dekubaba head shaped plants came out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Where did those come from?!" I shouted out.

As the plant head were about to attack Double-D I slashed at the plant heads.

"I wonder where those come from." Double D wondered.

But then, we heard a scream from the end of the tunnel, as we got there we saw a bunch of Female characters, all Impregnated and stuck on the wall by vines. There was Hatsune Miku, Megurin Luka, Some of the azumanga daioh girls, Samus, some of the Lucky star girls, and some others that were really known in media. But then, one of the female characters birthed out a plant head.

"So that's what's happening." Double D exclaimed.

"They were being impregnated by a plant monster"

"Yeah, but where is the Plant Monster?" I asked Double-D.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fox vs. Carnitis**

Suddenly, the ground began the shake and the water started bubbling.

"What on earth is happening?!" Double D shuttered.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this!" I shuttered

Then out of the water, a Giant 8.5 meter Carniverous Plant monsters with red and yellow Petals on its Trap with four thorny tentacles came out of the water and then roared out at us. It kind of looked like the plant from "Little shop of Horrors".

**Carnitis the Demon Plant**

**Boss - Kalle Demos (Normal) - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Music Extended**

"So that the plant monster raping all those female characters." Double D shuttered

Then the Plant stared attacking us with one of its thorny tenacles.

"Whoa, I need to watch out for that!" I told myself.

"Fox, try using your left hand claw shot." Multi told me.

"OK, but I'm not sure if this will work?" I Replied to Multi.

As I pointed my left arm at the Plant monster my left hand had shot out a chain that grabbed the Plant Monsters Head. Then I pulled the plants head towards me, and then I started Slashing at it, but then I realized that its skin was tough as stone.

"Ok, that didn't work. But what's it doing now!" I shouted out.

Its Petals were becoming brighter until a Beam made out of Sunlight came out of its mouth.

"Incoming!" Double D shouted out as he pushed me out of the way.

"Was that a Solar Beam!?" I asked Double D.

"Yes, but what's with all of those explosives?" Double D replied.

"Wait a minute, who would put a bunch of explosive barrels in a sewer? We could of just-" I was about to yell out until we all said:

"We can make him eat it!"

Then I picked up a barrel as the Plant was going to shoot out another solar beam. Is I threw it into the plants mouth, and it did it exploded onto its face.

"Fox, go for the tongue!" Multi Informed me.

"Yeah, got you." I replied back to him.

As I started to do the finishing blow on the plant, I stabbed the plants tongue so hard it actually killed him.

**Music stops**

Then the plant started throwing its head around hitting some places.

**Diababa Clear Fanfare - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

Then it started to get thinner and wither up and then the vines that were holding thos innocent female characters withered up as well and released them at the same time, but they were all fainted when they were released.

Then just like the Dragon, it exploded it a bunch of shards then it stared to go together and turn into another sword piece.

**Fused Shadow Get - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

"Well, looks like we have another sword piece." Multi told me and Double D.

"I might just keep that for you."

"OK, but how are we going to un-impregnate all of these females?" I asked Both Double D and Multi.

"Well let's just use our-"Double D was about to say until he realized it was broken.

"Oh my, I must have broken it."

"Can't you just fix it?" I just yelled at him for breaking it.

"It might take me one week to fix it." Double D explained.

"Then we have some explain to do." Multi told us as one of the female characters woke up.

**Next Time, Multi tells Fox the story about the elemental Blade. Will Fox Defeat an the Upcoming evil, will he become the chosen one?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story of the Elemental Blade**

"So Multi, what's with the sword pieces?" I asked Multi.

**Ancient Hero - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Music Extended**

"Well, a long time ago the Multiverse was enslaved by Scarvern the scar of evil." Multi told me.

"He enslaved the inhabitance of this very world, and was a terrible beast within."

"But then the Elemental Dragon God Elementis came and banished him to the dark world where he was imprisoned."

"Soon Elementis made a sword for the chosen one so he could defeat him again."

"But then, Scarvern separated the blade into four different beasts and until his time was up in the dark realm he could take over the Multiverse again.

"But Elementis had to do something, he told me to find the chosen one worthy of finding the sword pieces and helping that person on their journey."

**Music stops**

"So that why you turned me into this." I told him.

"You found out that I was the chosen one."

"Yes, and we must find the sword pieces before Scarvern can come out of the dark realm and enslave the people once again." Multi explained.

"So, wheres the next sword piece Multi?' I asked him.

"Well, it's in a gothic town called Trans-village." Multi explained.

"OK, Multi lets go find the next sword piece so we can revive the elemental Blade." I Shouted out.

"But first, I need some waffles."


	9. Chapter 9

**Trans –Village and a Familiar face**

As Multi and I got to Trans-Village, we noticed that it was almost nighttime, and there was a lot of gothic buildings as well as some gothic, dark or emo characters. Even some of the residents there were wearing gothic or emo clothing.

"Whoa, that's a lot of Goths." I said to myself

"Don't say that, let's explore for a bit." Multi told me.

"OK, but let make sure we don't bump into anyone."

Then all of a sudden, I happened to bump into someone I met before. It was Moka, and this time she was wearing a red dress, and I was curious to see why she was here.

"Moka? I wasn't expecting you here." I said.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here to," She replied.

"But, I'm here to find a sword piece, and I could use some help." I replied back to her.

"OK, but where do you think it is?" She asked me**.**

"Fox, I just found out where it is." Multi told me.

"Where?" I asked him.

"In that giant abandoned old Mental Facility." He answered as we stared at a giant castle like building that looked like as it was abandoned.

"OK, you have to be kidding me." Moka shuttered as she hid behind me.

"But that's where the sword piece is." Multi told me.

But then out of nowhere an old man came to us warning us,

"If you enter that abandoned place you will never come back!"

"OK, I think we will be going now. Thanks for the warning old man." I said to him.

So we just walked pass him as we teleported to the entrance of the Facility.

Will they ever return from the abandoned facility and get the sword piece?

Find out next time…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Old Facility**

**(The Twilight Realm - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

As we entered, we realized the doors locked themselves for no reason but to trap us inside.

"Shit, were locked in!" I swore.

"But let's try teleporting."

As I concentrated to focus on where I was going, I couldn't teleport there no matter how hard I tried.

"This place has an anti-teleportation field around it, so we can't teleport anywhere for now." Multi explained to me.

"But what do we do now." Moka shuttered.

"We must find the Key." Multi told us.

"For what Multi." I asked him.

Then Multi showed us a door that looked like it had some sort of demon skull lock on it, and believe me, you don't want to know what's behind that door.

"Oh God, once we get that key, we might as well fight what is behind that door." I told myself.

"But I heard behind that door was a cage with an out of control autistic child who somehow wanted powers of darkness, and soon enough he got it." Multi Narrated.

"OK, but let's go find the keys." I said.

As we began to wander around the Massive Abandoned Facility, we heard strange voices, warning messages on the wall and creepiest of all the laughter of children. Also some of the voices said things like "Leave now "or "I will kill you". But I bet those were the ghosts of the old Facility.

"Um Fox, Is that what I think it is?" Moka told me as she pointed to a Key on the wall.

"Hey that's the key, and what is that next to it." I ask Multi.

"That is a Light chip for your energy arrow, put it is so we can kill darkness with it." Multi told me.

As I took the key and put the Light chip into my energy arrow, I soon realized that someone was touching me. As I turned around I realized a Blue haired pig-tailed girl with some other ghost kids.

"I think we better start running." Multi Shuttered.

"Your right, RUN!"I cried out as we all started running for our lives.

After some time, we managed to escape the ghost children, and open the lock. But what will lie ahead in the door?

Next time, Fox v.s Ramono


End file.
